


Meeting Death

by Bea_The_Cat123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: My ocs pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/pseuds/Bea_The_Cat123
Summary: Chris and Bee Hajjar meet their father.





	Meeting Death

This was it.  
Chris couldn’t even believe it. Her sister just...sat there. She was cold and limp, but she could...she couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t die!! Chris would have everything ripped away. The girl buried her head in her sisters chest. Her sisters shirt...the light yellow shirt was her favorite. The hospital rooms green sank into Chris’ skin, and the whole room was dark and cold. She cradled her sisters body.  
The door opened.  
Chris turned. A man in a simple button up shirt stood in the door way. His skin was dark, but his eyes glowed like amber. Chris...she knew that face.  
“Christine...” the man had a soft tone. His hair was black as the void, swept back. His eyes...  
“Didn’t...you. I know you.” The amber eyes seemed to bore into soul.   
“Christine. I should explain-“  
“YOU DID THIS!!” Chris’ body was burning. The man’s eyes stayed the same, but there was no malice in them. Almost...sadness.  
“I’ve come to-“  
“NO!!” Chris grabbed the man’s hand. Suddenly, she was warped into a tightening vision. The world swirled, the man in front of her, darkness clouding her vision. She ripped her hand away. The man’s skin was freezing cold. Her vision misty, but she could make out the man’s eyes.  
“Can’t you tell?” The man gestured to the small girl. “She’s short on time.”  
“Can’t you keep her alive?!” Chris wanted to grab him, to rip his clothes and scream. But the man was so cold. The only warmth...in those amber eyes. “She’s...she’s all I have.” Chris stumbled back into the hospital bed. The man crossed to her, and sat beside her. He reached out a hand, but hesitated just before reaching Chris’ skin. Chris could feel her skin shiver. The man opened his mouth, but remained silent.  
“What?” Chris’ tone was filled with venom. The man’s eyes were full of sympathy.   
“I...I was foolish to bring you into this world.” Chris felt a thousand cold knives plunge into her heart. “I regret it all. I could take you...take you both. You’re not...” The man trailed off. “You’d never forget.” Even though they were inside, a wind seemed to blow between the two, howling in Chris’ ears. Out of the darkness, a black iPad materialized. He turned it on and flipped through an app to a list. He scrolled down.   
Bee Hajjar.   
Right there. Her name was in gray...but her clock looked fuzzy.   
“Her time’s undecided...” Chris met the man’s eyes. The man tore his gaze away.   
“Hades...her body...” He was almost choked up. “Hades...on Persephone’s orders, gave me an exception. I could choose when.” The man rubbed his eyes. “But she’s ill. This hospital doesn’t have the materials she needs to live.” His amber eyes suddenly flared, like tiny flames. He turned and looked Chris in the eyes. “You need to bring her to Camp Half-Blood. I’ll send a satyr for you, and say that you’ve already been chosen.” The man slid a small card into Chris’ hands, the vision she had almost playing again, but he pulled away. “Cabin 7. Will Solace.” The card felt like cold lead in her hands. “She will...I’ll...” The man abruptly stood, and started to unbutton his shirt. He opened a hospital window, letting cool moonlight sweep into the room. Chris turned to her sister...her eyes were glowing amber too.  
“Dad...” Her voice was barely a whisper. Chris turned back to the man, who now had huge wings on his back. They shimmer with black, blue, and purple, like a raven in the sun.   
“I’ll see you later.”  
And with that, he soared away from the hospital.   
Chris looked at the card in her hand.  
_Thanatos, Bringer Of Death. Contact at thanatosg@ambrosia.com._


End file.
